Of Love and Hate
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Van and the gang find a girl in the desert named Morgana. What kinds of adventures await them now and just who is Morgana and why was she in the desert? What will happen when Morgana meets Raven and memories of the past plague her mind? One this is for sure, adventure and love are sure to ensue. Follow Morgana and her adventures. Rated M for possible future chapters.


_**The Mysterious Morgana Drakov:**_

A teen of about 15 years old was walking through the desert, face expressionless, shaken up and looking worse for wear. She had no water or food to speak of and her body looked like she had not had proper nourishment for days. She was about 5 feet 8 inches tall with long light blue hair. She had golden tanned skin, but weather that was her skin tone or from being out in the sun, one could only guess. She had a very interesting pair of optics. One eye was the blue-green of the ocean and the other was the golden-yellow of the sun. She also had a few very interesting markings. On her right shoulder blade there was a marking that looked like a sun, by both her eyes there wear teardrop shaped markings, on the back of her neck and on her back right above her pants line there was a very unusual symbol, it looked like a circle with some form of a star, and covering the entirety of her back was a skull and crossbones. Her cloths consisted of nothing but a tattered dress and worn sandals. The heat of the desert set in on the girl and she collapsed under the hot sun.

"Whooooaaaa" Said A woman with brown hair in braids, orange cloths, and brown sandals as she slammed on the brakes of a transporter type zoid called a Gustav.

"What is it Moonbay?" asked a boy with spikey black hair and tannish-blackish cloths.

"There is a young girl lying in the middle of the dessert, I slammed the brakes so not hit her" The woman now known as Moonbay replied opening the glass door to the cockpit of her Gustav.

"She look like she needs some help" Said another young girl with long blonde hair, oink outfit and blue eyes.

"Judging by the looks of her, I would guess she came from a village that was attacked" Said another man with an eyepatch, gray tank top and pants with a bandana. "Shes out cold too." He said.

"Van, we should take her with us. It's not safe to leave her here like this" Said the Blonde.

"Your right Fiona, Moonbay do you think they have a doctor at the village were heading to?" Asked the boy now known as Van.

"I am almost certain of it." Moonbay replied.

"Well we better get moving, I don't know how much longer she may make it out here" Said the man with the eyepatch.

"Come on get her in the Gustav. Irvine youll have to hold her" Moonbay said to the man known as Irvine. Said man just nodded with a sigh.

After a few more hours of traveling the group with the unknown girl finally made it to a village.

"They sure are busy around here" Irvine said noticing all the people hustling about in the market.

"How are we even gonna find a doctor" Asked Van

"There is a doc up the road" Moonbay replied. "One of the towns folk told me when I just asked." She said.

The made there way up to the doctors place and sure enough, there was a small medical house.

"Excuse me, is there a doctor available?" Van asked a lady who was writing up some papers.

"Yes. I'll get him right away" The lady said seeing the girl Irvine was carrying and ran to get the doctor. She came back moments later with a man who looked to be in his fourties.

"Please bring her here and lay her on the bed" He said motioning to one of the beds in the clinic.

"We found her like this, so we can't really tell you anything about her I'm afraid" Irvine said doing as the doctor instructed.

"I understand. Right now the immediate treatment she needs is water and nourishment. It is highly possible it may be a few days before she wakes up. Is she wakes up sooner that would be astounding for the shape she looks to be in. Said the doctor setting up an iv to get some water into the girls system directly. Van, Irvine, Fiona, and Moonbay just nodded.

"Don't worry, just leave her to me. She should be lucky you found her. If you hadn't, she may not be with us right now" The doctor said with a smile.

The next few days were quiet as the group of four decided to wait and see if the girl woke up. They didn't feel right just picking her up and leaving her without letting her know that they found her. They were about to go to bed for the night when the doctors assistant came running into the inn room they were staying in.

"You four, come quick, she is starting to wake up." She said and thy all ran after her.

The girl opened her eyes and shot up franticly, not knowing where she was. She tried to get up iv was pulled out of her arm. The doctor came running in "Hello there miss, you gave us all a scare" he said as gently as he could as to not scare her even more than she already was.

The girl looked at him, then around the room and all the machines that were there and started to panic.

"Where am I? Your not here to do more tests and hurt me are you?" She asked panicing.

"What…No, im not going to hurt you." The doctor replied "My name is Doctor Sherman, you were brought here by a few other people who found you in the desert" He added trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Other…..people" She said calming down a little. And the Dr. Sherman nodded.

"Your awake, im relieved" said Fiona coming into the room with Van, Irvine and Moonbay.

"You had us worried" Irvine said

"Yeah, the desert is not exactly a safe place you know" Moonbay replied.

"Glad to see your alright" Van said.

The girl looked at them and smiled a little.

"The man over there said you guys found me and helped me. Thank you" She said

"My name is Van this here is Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay" Van replied pointing to each person. "Whats your name?" He asked.

"My….. name. It's Morgana, Morgana Drakov. The girl replied.

_**A/N: Well, this sure is sommet new. I love zoids, Chaotic Century/ Guardian force was my favorite as a kid. Follow Morgana as she goes on adventures with Van and the gang, and finds out about her history. Maybe she will even fall in love with a certain black haired, black organoid owning assassin ;) who knows. Until then watch for ch 2 my darlings.**_

_**~Blackfire.**_


End file.
